


sbi requests u-u

by prismlady



Series: sbi requests u-u [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Requests, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismlady/pseuds/prismlady
Summary: so i’ve decided to become a writer.send your sleepy bois inc fic requests !!if i find enough motivation, i might make multiple chapters !!
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: sbi requests u-u [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081295
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	sbi requests u-u

yes so i have pretty recently found myself falling down the rabbit hole of yet another found family dynamic :)

i just have a few rules so we’re all on the same page

DO REQUEST:

  * HURT AND COMFORT !!
  * tommy centric prompts
  * fluff :) and angst :(



DO NOT REQUEST:

  * romantic ships
  * pedophilia
  * smut



please be a little specific with your prompts! im not very good with vague prompts so it would really help.

  
you can request tw content such as abuse, eating disorders, self harm, etc. as well. i will do my best to put tw/cw in the notes but please tell me if there any specific ones youd like me to include/add !!

i will try to get to them as soon as possible !! 


End file.
